What will this come too?
by DreamAssasin
Summary: This is a story about Sammy and Casey and Sammy is a FBI agent and Casey messes up her mission and ends up pulling a big bill out of his pocket. Cammy.
1. Prologue

Prologue

I should have known what would happen to him. I should have done something steer him the other way but now he's gone. And I can never bring him back. Because I didn't see the light.


	2. Osama avenue

I was on a mission to go to Washington D.C. and kidnap Osama Ban Laden before he did something terrorist things like kill someone important, kidnap, blow up something exedra. I didn't know Casey followed me there I didn't even know he was awake when I wrote him a note in the morning telling him I would be gone for a long time like a month. I just rushed out of the house before Casey questioned me about where I was going. He doesn't even know I work for the secret service, yeah thats saying something.

When I got to the airport and when Casey walked into the airplane I started hyperventilating. Did he know what I was doing? Of coarse not! He couldn't know! Or could he?

"STOP TALKING TO YOURSELF!" Holly whispered angrily at me. "I CAN HEAR YOUR MUMBLING FROM BACK HERE!" Holly was on the team to kidnap Osama, she was in the seat behind me. I just stared towards the front hoping he wouldn't notice me and yet my luck was not working today.

"Hey." Casey was grinning at me then said. "I'm just gonna squeeze in next to you." I could practically hear Holly panicking. He was still grinning at me. I was still in shock as he slipped into the seat next to me. "Where are you going, huh?" Casey was looking ahead just like I was.

"Ummmm..." I had to think of something and fast. What blurted out of my mouth was. "Holly and I are going to D.C. to walk around see the Lincoln memorial and stuff like that." Casey didn't seem to buy that at all. He frowned at me.

"I know thats not what you are doing. Spill." He was looking at me a half frustrated and half protective look was thrown at me. I just stared at him. Casey was still looking at me like I'm gonna die in a few minutes. I looked down to aviod his eyes. Casey shook his head then looked out the window as he said. "Don't bother I knew you wouldn't tell me." I couldn't do anything. If I could I would have done it but I can't tell anyone about my job or anything. Or else I'll jeopardize everyone in the secret service and the White House. Casey looked back at me. "You're working on a mission to kidnap Osama Ban Laden. Why didn't you tell me? Are you afraid of telling me these things?" Casey was hurt I knew it, I didn't even have to look at him. I just stared at my shoes wanting to tell him everything. But I knew I couldn't.


	3. Billy corner

Casey didn't talk to me for the rest of the plane ride. I didn't know what to say to him so I stayed silent until the plane swayed.

I mean swayed like we were gonna crash. I saw the pilot with a parachute on salute the passengers and then he jumped of the plane. I immediately got out of my seat and yelled to Holly over all the screams of the passengers. "COME ON HOLLY WE GOTTA TAKE THE CONTROLS IT WAS IN OUR TRAINING! WE'RE THE ONLY ONES THAT KNOW HOW TO FLY THIS THING WE GOTTA DO IT NOW!" And at that I ran to the front of the plane and jumped into the pilot's seat and manned the wheel. I saw Holly typically barge into the co-pilot's seat and gave me a 'lets do this' look. I nodded and lifted the wheel high enough to make it seem like it was alright to everyone so they didn't have to worry."Holly." Holly turned to me.

"Yeah?"  
"Tell them over the speaker that we'll get them to the closest airport." Holly just nodded and picked up the speaker.

"Attention passengers." Holly was trying to be calm but I could see it in her eyes, she was terrified. "Our pilot has abandoned the plane." I could hear screams coming from the all passengers I could even hear the 3rd class. "I advise you to stay in your seats because me and my friend here know what we are doing. Do not worry everyone will be fine. We will take all of you to the nearest airport for an emergency departure." After that Holly hung up the speaker and took her wheel. I kept my eyes on the land below looking for a city. All I could see was countryside. Then I looked at the radar it was beeping.

I gasped. "Holly I think we found our airport." I was grinning. I took the speaker from Holly. "Hello everyone this is your temporary captain speaking we have reached an airport. We will be heading down. Buckle your seat belts tight and get in you seats this is gonna be a bumpy landing."

Someone burst through the door to where we were. Holly turned around and went pale. I didn't want to turn around because I needed to keep my eyes on the ground. Holly eventually went back to helping me find a good place to land the plane instead of gaping at whom ever it was that burst through the door. Then the person talks. "Ahem... Aren't you going to explain Sammy Keyesta? Casey is sitting there worrying aren't you going to talk to him?" I recognized the voice after he said that. Billy came with him? God kill me now.

Billy is one of Casey's best friends since junior high he was always the I was very angry that Billy has to interfere because he typically has no sincere version of himself in any universe. I just kept my eyes on the airport we were now circling. "Billy get back over there and get in a seat if you don't want to be nocked over into the gear." Luckily Billy obeyed and sat down in one of the seats. He still talked though to my disappointment.

"You gonna answer me Sammy?" God will he shut up? "He is really freaking out that you are like one of Osama's agents or something like that crap." Apparently God wants to punish me and laugh in my face. "Sammy... Don't tune me out! Listen to me! Answer me or do you want to answer Casey yourself?!" That last one caught me off guard. Just like that I snapped. The mental string between sane and insane snapped.

"YOU WANT AN ANSWER BILLY YOU REALLY WANT AN ANSWER. FINE I'LL TELL YOU AN ANSWER. I AM AN UNDERCOVER FBI AGENT AND SO IS HOLLY AND WE WERE GOING TO AFGHANISTAN TO KILL OSAMA BAN LADNEN. THERE YOU HAPPY?"Then like nothing had never happened the mental string glued itself back together.

I could feel Billy widen his eyes a little more to everything I said. Then someone who was definitely not Billy said. "Wow... and I never knew anything about this. How could you risk your life like this?" I jerked the wheel and I know no one was expecting that so everyone in 1st,2nd, and 3rd class started screaming and Casey and Billy crashed into the wall.

"I told you to get in a seat didn't I. Men." I rolled my eyes and Holly chuckled. I heard Casey and Billy grunt.

Billy started to wail like a little girl and then Casey started freaking out. Holly turned her head to look at the guys. She immediately jumped out of her seat and rushed towards them. I have no idea what was going on. Then I see the headset and put it on speaker for the passengers. "Hello passengers we found an airport and we will be landing in a few minutes please buckle up and stay in your seats for the landing. Thank you for riding with us I guess even though I don't work at this stupid airline company." I hung up the speaker and yelled to Billy, Casey and Holly. "Get in your seats and buckle up guys. We are ready for landing. And this time I mean BUCKLE UP!" I waited for them to buckle up and then we got ready for landing. Billy started to moan.

"I think I'ma gonna puke." He gaged.

"Please don't. I right in front of you and I really don't want to get puked on." Casey sounded like he was gonna get murdered in 5 seconds.

I heard puking and I just knew there were no bags. Casey was now a barf monster I could tell by when Holly turned around and started laughing hysterically. When we finally exited the plane I didn't know what to expect but I am as sure my name is Sammy Jo Keyes that didn't expect this.


	4. Gunshot boulevard

When I landed the airplane and all the passengers were out except Casey,Billy, Holly and I, I heard a gunshot a scream and then dead silence. Everyone just stared at each other like ' Oh my God what just happened' I heard a door open and footsteps. We all hid for cover under the dashboard. I saw shoes walking around the room we were in. Everyone watched the feet move around the room. Then the person got real close and I mean real close like only a few inches away.

He started to bend down he looked underneath the dashboard, luckily it was too dark for him to see us so he got back up and went over to the door to the bathrooms and the 1st class entrance. Then we saw him again a few minutes later exiting the plane. Everyone got out from underneath the dashboard. We hear another gunshot and then Casey flops down onto the floor and a pool of blood starts forming where his stomach is and everyone gets down to check Casey over to see where the guy shot him. The guy shot Casey in the abdomen and Casey was still alive.

We got him to the closest hospital and they looked him over. X-rays, IV's, hospital beds everywhere. It was too much for me I couldn't stand it, I vowed to myself that I would never go into a hospital ever in my life after my Grams died from cancer. I just couldn't. I couldn't even drive past the senior high rise without crying my eyes out. So I tried to run out of the hospital, but Holly caught me and made me stay in the waiting room.

It took me a while to register what had happened. Captain jumped out of plane, Holly and I flew the plane into London England, a guy with a gun shot Casey when we landed, we took him to the hospital, now we are in the waiting room waiting for them to pull a bullet out of Casey's chest. Some day.

I shot out of my chair when the nurse arrived in the waiting room an hour later. We were watching the News on the TV when she came in. The shooting at the airport that happened about an hour and a half ago that Casey got shot in was all over the news. It turns out the first person the guy shot was Dot DeVries. We all cried our eyes out because she was one of our long time friends and now she was dead. No one noticed the first scream besides us.

"Please come with me." was all the nurse said and walked towards the double door she had just entered through. We all followed her and when we got to Casey's room he was lying down eyes partly closed with a blank expression. I rushed towards Casey and he looked up at me. He gave me a weak smile and then whispered something I couldn't make out completely. He noticed that and said it again this time a little bit louder.

"I love you Sammy." And then the monitor hit a flat line. The nurse rushed over as quick as the bullet that shot Casey. She got out the CPR equipment and yelled.

"CLEAR!" As she shocked Casey, nothing happened. I quickly turned away not caring if Billy and Holly saw me cry and ran out of the room. I couldn't take it I couldn't watch it was too painful. Billy and Holly came out a few minutes later and told me to come inside. Casey's eyes were closed.

He was dead. Casey was dead.


	5. Funeral alley

We went back to Santa Martina to have Casey's funeral. We called everyone. Marisa, Hudson, Taylor, Jake, Danny, Heather, Warren, Candi, Cricket, his aunts and uncles, cousins, Sergeant Borsch, Debra, everyone Casey had a bond with. Everyone was devastated to hear it, even Heather who had almost hated her brother through and through cried her eyes out.

A few weeks after the funeral I figured out who the shooter was. It was my dad who switched from being the lead trouble maker to the head of the FBI. He told me himself and that really hurt, having your dad kill someone you really loved and a friend. I work myself to death now to not think about Casey because whenever I let my mind wander it goes to Casey and I cry uncontrollably. Its painful now to think about him. I really loved him.

About 4 months had past since Casey and Dot's deaths and I was driving around town alone in my car trying to clear my head when a song came on the radio. The radio guy introduced the song: Gone forever by: Three days grace. I didn't turn off the radio because I just didn't want to and listened to the song:

_Don't know what's going on_  
_Don't know what went wrong_  
_Feels like a hundred years I still_  
_can't believe you're gone_

_So I'll stay up all night_  
_With these bloodshot eyes_  
_While these walls surround me_  
_with the story of our life_

_I feel so much better_  
_Now that you're gone forever_  
_I tell myself that I don't miss you at all_  
_I'm not lying, denying that I_  
_feel so much better now_  
_That you're gone forever_

_Now things are coming clear_  
_And I don't need you here_  
_And in this world around me I'm glad you_  
_disappeared_

I went into a ditch and started crying. I couldn't handle it I just broke down while the song kept playing.

_So I'll stay out all night_  
_Get drunk and (censored) fight_  
_Until the morning comes I'll_  
_forget about our life_

_I feel so much better_  
_Now that you're gone forever_  
_I tell myself that I don't miss you at all_  
_I'm not lying, denying that I_  
_feel so much better now_  
_That you're gone forever_

_First time you screamed at me_  
_I should have made you leave_  
_I should have known it could be _  
_so much better_  
_I hope you're missing me_  
_I hope I've made you see_  
_That I'm gone forever_

I forced myself to stop crying and listen. It was painful.

_And now it's coming clear_  
_that I don't need you here_  
_And in this world around me_  
_I hope you disappeared_

_I feel so much better_  
_Now that you're gone forever_  
_I tell myself that I don't_  
_miss you at all_  
_I'm not lying, denying that I_  
_feels so much better now_  
_That you're gone forever_  
_And now you're gone forever_  
_And now you're gone forever_  
_And now you're gone forever_

That actually lifted my spirits. For some weird reason I feel much better. It was an odd feeling that was going on in me. I liked it. I wiped my eyes and got out of the ditch, then drove home thinking about the song. The radio seemed to be in my favor because all there was on the radio was songs from Pink, and Gone Forever.

When I got home I did the laundry, made some lunch, and went to Marisa's house. Marisa was home luckily. When she opened the door she immediately sobbed into my shoulder. I hugged her tight and when she finally looked up at me we went into the house. When Marisa finally wiped the tears from her eyes she said."So Sammy what brings you here? I thought you were avoiding us because of what... happened." When she said that it made me feel really bad I mean who ditches your friends when they're in a time of need, the same need?

I looked down."I dunno I just felt like coming here...I have no where else to go really." I felt really small ,I really don't like that feeling because it feels like you are powerless against everything that happens. I couldn't leave my friends, and if I did what would happen to them?


End file.
